Nightmares
by butterfly1415
Summary: Hunny has a nightmare, and Mori comforts him, of course. But what if Mori has one? Fluffy. Kissing.


**Nightmares**

**MorixHunny**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club *sigh* Not yet *evil grin***

**A/N: I dunno why, but I have a thing for Hunny comforting Mori-stories. If you've read some of my other HunnyxMori you'll probably agree. Anyway: **

It was night. The rooms was silent in the big house, everyone was asleep. It was darker than usual, a clear sign that it was winter soon.

In one of the rooms, Hunny was asleep. Not a peaceful sleep, though. He kept turning in his bed, making noises of discomfort.

In the room next door, Mori was awake. He heard Hunny, and walked through the door that separated their rooms.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. Hunny whimpered and twisted his body. He was grabbing the pillow, hugging it close.

"No. No. No. Don't. Don't go" Hunny mumbled. Mori didn't know if he should wake the younger.

"Don't leave me. Don't. Don't leave" Hunny whimpered and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I don't want to be alone. Don't go!" he suddenly yelled, and Mori scooped him up in his arms. He held him close and whispered in his ear.

"It's alright Mitsukuni. Mitsukuni. Wake up" he knew Hunny would want to be woken up, therefore he gently shook the little body.

"Uhmm...No!" Hunny gasped and woke up. Mori could feel his tense body.

"It's alright, Mitsukuni. It's just me" he whispered and pulled the boy away so he could see his face in the light from the window.

"Takashi" Hunny sighed and leaned against his chest.

"I dreamed...I dreamed that you..left me" he started to cry.

"I would never leave you, Mitsukuni" Hunny pulled back and looked at him, looking for sign of lie. He found nothing.

Hunny lay his arms around the tallers neck and buried his face in his neck. His tears rolled down Moris neck and down his shirt, but he didn't mind.

"Why would you think that?" Mori asked and stroke his hair with one hand. He had the other on Hunnys back.

"Be-because I heard that you got a offer to go to Tokyo next week, with the kendo class, and I-I don't want you to...leave" Hunny stuttered.

"I called them and asked if you could go too. They said yes. So did your father" Mori tried to calm the blonde. He had planned to tell Hunny about it tomorrow, but why not now?

"Really?" the sobs was smaller now.

"Really." Mori replied and smiled a bit.

Mori could hear him sigh of relief. He buried his face deeper in the curve of his neck.

"So, you won't leave me?" Mori could tell that Hunny was nervous of the answer.

"No. I never will. We will be together our whole life and grow old and smell bad. We will be together forever. Forever. I won't leave you" Mori usually didn't speak this much.

"Thank you, Takashi" Hunny pulled back and smiled to him.

"I love you" said Hunny

"I love you too" Mori replied.

Hunny leaned upwards and laced a small gentle kiss on his lips. It tasted of sweets, peppermint from the toothpaste and salt. A bit salt form the tears.

"Stay with me, Takashi?" Hunny asked. Mori just nodded and putted the smaller back underneath the covers. Hunny scooted over and Mori lay down behind him. Hunny took his hands and placed them around his waist. He moved so close that Mori could bury his face in his hair. He loved that smell. Hunny curled up and yawned

"Goodnight Takashi"

"Goodnight Mitsukuni"

"You will never leave me?"

"Never"

*

It was another night, a few weeks after. The moon was just as white, the stars still shined. The darkness was even darker, as the winter came closer.

Hunny was asleep, when he heard whimpering from the other room. Takashi's room. This was weird, the other usually didn't get nightmares.

Hunny slipped out of bed, and walked through the door. It was dark in the room, since Takashi preferred to close the curtains, but he could still see the taller laying in his bed. Hunny walked over and sat by his feet.

"Don't leave" Mori made a noise that sounded like something between a scream of fear and a sob. Hunny watched the other carefully. Suddenly, Mori rolled over.

"Mom! Dad! Come back!" Mori screamed. He began to cry, the sobs shaking his body.

"Mom. Dad" he said. Almost whispering. Tears still rolled down his cheeks.

"Mitsukuni. Come back..." Mori's sobs became louder and Hunny was surprised, he had only seen the Takashi cry a few times before. One when Hunny broke his arm. Two when they were five and his parents didn't come home at night. And that was it. Three, Hunny mentally counted.

He moved upwards and sat by Mori's shoulder.

"Takashi" he said, softly, and stroked the others soft black hair.

"Don't. Don't go. I don't want to be alone. Don't leave me" Mori was half awake. He whispered the words and rolled back on his back.

"I won't go. I'm right here. You are not alone" Hunny said and the raven haired blinked. He sat up, slowly, the tears kept rolling.

"Mitsukuni?" he asked with a shaky voice

"Yes, Takashi. You're awake" Hunny whispered and lay his arms around the other.

Mori leaned into him. He cried again, and clinged to Hunny. Hunny didn't mind this. He stroke the others hair and back and mumbled caring words until the sobs stopped.

"I dreamed that..that I was five again and my mom and dad forgot me...again" Mori said silently.

"Again?" Hunny was a bit surprised

"When I was five, my parents took me to a park. A fun park. It had Ferris wheels and everything. They forgot me. They drove away. They forgot me. I had gone to look at a roller coaster, but then my parents where gone. I saw them walking to the car, I saw them drive away. I know they didn't mean to. They just forgot I was there. That I existed and that they had taken me a an amusement park. Two hours later the butler came and picked me up. I was underneath the roller coaster. I don't like amusement parks" Mori said, his voice growing hard by every word.

Hunny could remember he had tried to go with him to an amusement park once, but Mori had refused, said that he was afraid of roller coasters.

"I won't leave you. I won't forget you." Hunny said, and hugged Mori closer.

"Thank you, Mitsukuni" Mori pulled back to kiss him. It was soft and sad, in a way. Hunny stroke his hair and looked into his eyes. A bittersweet kiss. He held against Mori's face and leaned it upwards, making him look into his eyes. Mori was calmed.

"Stay with me?" He asked.

"Yes" Hunny replied and let the other lift the covers for him.

Hunny snuggled closer into Mori's chest and enjoyed the smell. He kissed him again, this time more passionately.

"I won't forget you, Takashi" he whispered.

"Never?"

"Never in my entire life, and neither in what comes afterwards" Hunny said, determined.

**A/N: So cute. Reviews are awesome.**


End file.
